


Screaming lemon and purple cloud being cute together

by secreterces5



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gems (Steven Universe), F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fusion au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secreterces5/pseuds/secreterces5
Summary: One-shots, AUs, fluff and angst and comfort for both and more. If you’d like to request anything, I’d love to hear about your ideas! I’m def planning on a Soulmate AU and also a “there’s still two Lemongrabs” AU, but there will be more! I have lots of ideas and just need to write them all out!





	1. High school AU

**Author's Note:**

> I had to play around with their names and family relationships just a bit, it was fun, but calling Bubblegum Bonnibel is weird. Also I live for nerd Lemongrab with glasses.

When Gumbald Bubblegum drove his niece and nephew to school that morning, the ride was oddly silent. Usually, Bonnibel would tease her adopted brother or they would talk about something science-y, but today she was just sitting next to Lemongrab with the oddest of smiles. It was kind of smug, kind of excited, and when wondering about it got too annoying, he decided to ask her about it. “What’s gotten into you two this morning? You usually go on about all your experiments or books or such, and today you’re as silent as mice.”

“LEMONGRAB HAS A CRUSH!!” Bonnibel blurted out excitedly and so loud the driver in the car behind them must’ve heard. It was immediately followed by another yelling voice.

“I– I don’t!! That’s a lie! She’s lying!” Lemongrab pointed at her a bit too defensively.

“He does, though! He wrote it in his diary!”

“IDON’THAVEADIARY SHE’S LYING!”

Their uncle grinned. “You don’t have to keep that a secret, my boy, you know? It’s normal for kids like you two to take a liking to someone. Just look at that girl that Bonnie keeps going on and on about – Marshmalline I believe?”

“It’s Marceline, uncle Gumbald,” she rolled her eyes with a small smile. He knew well what her girlfriend’s name was, but he hasn’t let the nickname for her go ever since he first met her.

Stepping out of the car in front of their school, both said their goodbyes to their uncle and walked side by side to the main entrance.

“Sorry for teasing, LG,” Bonnibel spoke up after a while of silence, “but you should either tell her how you feel or get over her, and you should do it quick because I heard her ex-boyfriend Brad wants to get back together with her.”

“H-he does?” he stuttered before recomposing himself: “Well, whatever! It’s not like I can just go up to her and… and…”

“...and tell her how you’ve been drawing her for five months now?”

He shot her a very angry look. “I find your jokes absolutely unacceptable. Stop it.”

“Or maybe I’ll tell her! I can tell her aaaallllll about how when you play DDnmD with Finn and Jake you make the princess look and act like her!”

“I SAID STOP IIIIT!” Lemongrab squealed in a high-pitched screech and picked up pace to distance himself from her.

“Don’t run away from your feelings, bro!” she called after him, giggling. If she has this much fun with Neddy when he grows up a bit, then she has much to look forward to.

Two familiar faces greeted them at the entrance. One of them was Marceline Queen, a school band member with a rich dad but poor planning-ahead skills (who, totally unrelated topic here, lived with an old weird friend in his mansion because she didn’t get along with her dad). The other was a blond boy with a wide smile. It was Finn Mertens, probably Lemongrab’s only real friend he had ever managed to make. They somehow bonded over playing Dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons and now they often visited each other, Lemongrab for playing games and Finn for tutoring. They liked to keep each other company.

“Heya, babe! LG!”

“Morning, Bubs! Morning, Grabs!”

Both Bubblegum siblings abandoned their argument and greeted their friends. School was starting and none of them wanted to be late for their classes.

*

Lemongrab found he couldn’t focus on studying. It was odd, usually he would have no problem, he was interested in most subjects and wanted to learn as much as he could, but today? Today he only had one thing on his mind.

_ Her. _

She was one of the most popular girls at his school. She was in the school band with Marceline, she had supposedly transferred from a completely different country, and she was so exotic, and beautiful, and that still wouldn’t have been enough for him to care, but she was also the only girl besides Marceline that actually held a conversation with him. Once. True, it was because he had to do a project with her that one time, but still, she seemed so cool and was very nice and her name, she was named Princess for Glob’s sake–

He blinked a few times to break out from his daydreaming. Apart from the fact that he was completely unaware of how to even ask a girl out, she was constantly followed around by a pack of undying fans and she probably woudn’t spare him a glance if he was the last person on Earth. So, as his sister said, he would just have to get over her.

*

After his last class, when he was packing up his books, his sister approached him with more teasing. But before he had the chance to challenge her to a chess duel (as you do in a case of being a nerd and arguing with your nerd sibling) a voice interrupted them.

“Hey you two, can I talk to ya for a sec?”

As he turned around, Lemongrab froze. There she was, right before him, and she spoke to him,  _ quick, say something, anything, now! _ “Uhhhhh–”

“Hey LSP!” Bonnibel stepped forward and as she partially covered her younger brother, she quickly squeezed his hand.  _ Snap out of it, brobro! _ “What’s up?”

The girl seemed kind of out of her element, fiddling with her fingers and avoiding eye contact, and even if he was nervous, he could tell she was a bit nervous herself. Odd, that didn’t usually seem to be her problem in particular. “I uh- I actually wanna talk to your brother.” She waved at him. “Hey.”

“Um, h-hey,” he offered an awkward smile.

“Yeah, so, Lemongrab, right? There’s a lot of people around me, but I hope I remember the name correctly.”

“You do.”

“Kay, I wanna ask if you wanna be my partner for this year’s Dance-off? I heard from Marceline that you can dance and I really don’t wanna participate with any of the gross guys stalking me all the time,” she explained.

His mouth fell open. What is happening?? What what what should he do what did she just ask how is he supposed to–

“Of course he can do that, LG’s an excellent dancer and a fast learner!” Bonnibel interjected again, but this time, Princess stopped her: “Gurl, like, no offense, but I think your bro is smart enough to talk on his own.”

_ She thinks I’m smart oh Glob–  _ Lemongrab took a deep breath and then said: “Sure, when do you have time to practice?” He almost convinced himself to be absolutely calm, but I mean, his crush was staring him in the face.

He ended up walking out of the building with her phone number and a time of their first meeting. An incredibly wide smile was growing on his face and his sister wore a similar expression. She was really expecting him to panic and run away and freak out about what he’s going to wear and what he should or shouldn’t say, but hey – there will be time to panic later.


	2. Gems AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is essentially the same, except everyone is some kind of gem like in Steven Universe. I came up with a citrine for Lemongrab and yeah yeah everyone always talks about the similarities with Yellow Diamond, and after giving it some thought, I was wondering if a pearl would suit an earl, and… well you’ll ses :) Btw, LSP is a total amethyst, but I really wanted to work the gems out beyond what Steven Universe shows us.  
> Also also, my headcanon fusion song for them is “Meteor Shower” by Cavetown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too happy with this piece, but I hope you’ll be. You can imagine their forms to be whatever you want, but I do have my headcanons that I might share someday.

As far as LSP knew, fusion wasn’t for everybody. It was for gems who were lovers or very close friends, or siblings, not just two random strangers. She saw Finn and Jake do it, their azurite and topaz creating a fusion named Amazonite, brave and truthful, and unbelievably cool to hang around. Marceline and Bubblegum spent most of their time as Moonstone, a fusion of a pink diamond and hematite, she was very regal while handling her responsibilities, but once she was done with her work as a princess, she knew how to really have fun. And she could  _ fly _ , most of the other fusions couldn’t do that, nevermind gems!

Lumpy Space Princess could fly. Well, she could float, sort of. She was an ametrine, most creatures of her dimension were either ametrines or amethysts, sometimes even sugilites. She’s always been proud of her form, of her gem being bi-colored, of everything about herself. And yet, when she now thought of fusion, she felt oddly self-conscious. Maybe it was because there was an actual possibility of her fusing.

She heard footsteps passing by behind her as she was watching the earldom from a balcony, and she turned to call for her boyfriend: “Hey, Lemongrab, could you come here for a sec?”

He did so with a small smile, joining her in watching his subjects work. “What seems to be the matter, dear?”

She blushed. She would never ever admit it, but it felt unbelievably good being called pet names and he didn’t do so very often. But there was something else she had to focus on right now. “Um, I was just… kinda… meaning to ask…” she caught his hand, just to feel a little bit less stressed out. “What’s your opinion on fusion?” the words tumbled out of her mouth.

He blinked. Then, with the most freezing tone in his voice, he said only “Terrible, time consuming and useless. If not necessary, I prefer to keep my own form instead of sharing one.”

“Oh.” LSP understood that. It disappointed her a bit, but her eyes wandered down to his belt and she knew that under his uniform was a golden pearl, or, more accurately, many, many shards of a golden pearl, that princess Bubblegum had put together after the two original owners of these shards were shattered by a certain chrysoberyl. Technically, Lemongrab was a very, very specific and odd kind of fusion already.

“Why, did you try fusing with Finn again?”

She wasn’t sure but it almost seemed like his voice was tinged with slight jealousy. Once, not a very long time ago, when the powers of some of the more powerful princesses got out of hand, her and Finn had fused into Labradorite and basically saved all gems of Ooo from corruption. She was very proud of herself for that too. I mean, how often do you get to say that you’ve saved all of Ooo? Or that you’ve fused with the half–human!

“No,” LSP shook her head, “I was just thinking about fusions in general.”

“Mmm. Except, you’re lying.”

_ Dang it! _ Somehow, he could always tell. Maybe that was one of his powers, along with hearing and speaking in ultrasound if he chose to do so. She let go of his hand, suddenly feeling as though she shouldn’t be so close to him. Why was she feeling guilty now? “Okay, yeah, I was thinking about us fusing,” she sighed in resignation.

“Really?”

“Well duh! I would love to try, if you’d just give me a chance! Fusion’s supposed to be this super cool intimate experience and–”

“Okay then.”

“W–wha?”

“Let’s try.” He walked across the room and stood by the wall, raising his hand expectantly: “I trust you more than anyone. So let’s try it.”

She wanted to ask about the music – she couldn’t dance without it! But before she could raise questions, the walls around them came alive with soft chime of bells and something that she assumed to be an ukulele. LSP knew that many of the lemon-gems lived in Lemongrab’s castle’s walls and kept everything in tact, but she wouldn’t imagine they could play music. For all she knew, Lemongrab hasn’t been listening to music ever since the two original ones had been destroyed by a harp.

Glancing at Lemongrab, she saw tension in his body language. He was nervous. That’s no good, she was nervous too. “Listen, LG, maybe we shouldn’t. I know you well enough to see that you’re, like, freaking out even without being a living lie detector.”

His posture relaxed just a smidge. “But… I want to try, I really do.”

“Yeah, well I do too, but we can’t fuse if both of us are all stressed out about it.”

“Mmm. You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” she smiled.

“Still,” he took two steps towards her, slow and careful, like he was tiptoeing. “I want to try.”

She breathed in deeply and and then nodded: “Okay.” And she moved closer as well, swaying to the calm waltz playing around them.

 

_ I've got miles of regrets and confusing friends _

_ But perhaps it's just my stupid head in the end _

_ Thinking, should i wait here or make my way home? _

_ You said go (you said go) _

 

As they met each other in the middle of the room, they caught each other in a gentle embrace, and Lumpy Space Princess noticed a smile growing on her partner’s face. “What’s up with that smile?”

His eyes avoided her gaze. “Just… happiness, I think.”

 

_ Making up problems that don't exist _

_ Why do I let myself dream like this? _

_ We're floating away, my body's in space _

_ We are going home _

 

“Happiness is good,” she nodded jokingly in approval. “And a smile looks great on you, Lemongrab.”

He twirled her around himself. “Then maybe if you stayed with me more often, I’d have more reasons to smile.”

She gasped. “Oh, Glob, where did you keep smooth lines like that?”

He didn’t answer, but she didn’t really need him to. Somehow, her mind could only focus on the music and him and them together anyway.

 

_ Missing pieces of my skull _

_ I'll sew on patches of my own soul _

_ There's nothing you or i can do so let the stars fall _

_ Cause from up here the sky's my thoughts and were all so small _

 

Without thinking, she lifted them both in the air with her powers, which made Lemongrab yelp in momentary panic and hold onto her tighter, and as she held him in return, their gems shone in unison before white glow enveloped them.

They sighed in exhaustion, feeling oddly tired. They were still floating in the air, so they descended down and sat on the floor. “Did it work?” they asked out loud and heard an unfamiliar, and yet somehow well-known voice speak. “I think… I think it worked.” They lifted their hands and discovered that down from each elbow joint two forearms emerged, one yellow and one purple. Once they came to terms with this being real, the fusion looked themself over. “Two arms, four hands, two legs, tall… Wow, I am a babe!” they grinned. “This… this is amazing, this is so great, I– wait, who am I?” They went silent for a second, thinking, but then they shrugged: “Fluorite doesn’t sound too bad. I’ll be Fluorite. That sounds… agreeable.”

And so, Fluorite came into existence. They were formed whenever one of them would need comfort or just wanted company, and they got to meet the others, too. Finn and Marceline liked Fluorite the most and Fluorite officially declared them to be their best friends. And whenever LSP and Lemongrab fused, the world felt just a little more colourful.


End file.
